


it's a give and take kinda life we make

by ships_to_sail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail
Summary: It was all of that and more that sustained him through the long nights and the hours apart, of which there had been far too many lately. As happened sometimes, they kept missing each other, Sonny cut loose from an interrogation early only to find Rafael swamped with depositions for a different case; Rafael finally outsourcing the rest of his meetings to sneak home to an empty apartment, feeling the cold and sterility of the place, a note on the counter an unknown number of hours old explaining Sonny would be bunking at the precinct.





	it's a give and take kinda life we make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/gifts).



> When one of your favorites mentions that they'd love a bit of voyerusim porn based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw), is there really anything else to do but write it?
> 
> My eternal gratitude to Power-Bottom-Barba for the beta.
> 
> Tip jar is open for kudos/comments!

Sonny Carisi loved a great many things about Rafael Barba. His bright green, deep set eyes as they undressed him across a low lit cocktail table. The smooth tone of his voice as he doggedly went after perps on the stand, and Sonny's orgasm in his king-sized sheets. The speed of his mind as he danced logical circles around those in his midst, and the solidness of his silence when he finally got a break in the dance.

It was all of that and more that sustained him through the long nights and the hours apart, of which there had been far too many lately. As happened sometimes, they kept missing each other, Sonny cut loose from an interrogation early only to find Rafael swamped with depositions for a different case; Rafael finally outsourcing the rest of his meetings to sneak home to an empty apartment, feeling the cold and sterility of the place, a note on the counter an unknown number of hours old explaining Sonny would be bunking at the precinct. 

Two weeks like that and Sonny was fed up with it, deciding one night that it would be worth the sandpaper eyes and jittery clumsiness the next day to power through the work and just go home. Home to his partner, to a bed big enough for his long limbs and warm, heavy air that always smelled faintly of coffee. He opened the front door as quietly as he could, his bones already aching with weariness while his heart felt surprisingly light. 

He stripped of his tie and tossed it on the kitchen counter, draping his jacket across the kitchen island. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, untucking the pale blue silk from the waistband of his pants. He slid off his shoes and padded his way into the bedroom. 

He did a double take, his heart dropping when he saw that the bed was empty, the sheets ruffled and the smell of Rafael still faint in the air. He could have sworn Carmen had said Rafael was already gone home for the day, and it was sign of how truly exhausted he was that it took him almost a full minute to hear the shower running through the closed bathroom door. Almost closed, he noticed, finally seeing the thin outline of golden light pouring from the crack in the door. 

Sonny smiled and slipped his shirt off, tossing it on top of the already embarrassingly high stack of his dirty laundry in the corner. He quickly dropped his pants, too, adding a mental note to himself to tackle that particular bit of housework first, before it became too much and Rafael decided to just do it himself out of passive-aggression.

Sonny used his toe to slid the bathroom door open slowly, without making a sound. He leaned against the doorway, breathing in the clean, evergreen scent of Rafael’s body wash as curls of steam wrapped around him and began to curl the ends of his hair, freeing them from their pomade prison and allowing them to fall forward onto the pale expanse of his forehead. He glanced at himself in the mirror, the steam heavy and distorting at the edges, and still he saw that he didn’t look good. The circles under his eyes were deep, and the lines around his mouth spoke of sadness, not joy. Not the perennial optimism he was so fond of being known for. It had been too long.

He was just taking his first step across the threshold, opening his mouth to speak, when he saw it. If he stood just there, halfway through the door, and looked at the far edge of the mirror, he could see Rafael through a gap in the shower curtain. Sonny felt heat pool low in his belly, and his cock stirred at the sight.

The hot water had turned Rafael’s copper skin a certain shade of rose gold Sonny had never seen anywhere else in the world. He had his head tilted back, exposing the long expanse of his neck to the steady stream of water. His eyes were closed, but Sonny could see his mouth open, his pink tongue making a long, slow stroke across his bottom lip to lap up drops of water as they landed. 

His hands were tangled in his hair, a lather of suds slipping down his wrists and forearms. Sonny traced the curve of his biceps and the long line of vein that ran from down from Rafael’s wrist, his mouth dry despite the moisture in the air. Sonny followed a cluster of soap bubbles as they slipped down the front of Rafael’s chest, over the dark brown of his nipples and into the dusting of hair that ran from his belly button over the gentle slope his stomach. 

Sonny’s fingers twitched against his thighs, desperate to press into that favorite part of Rafael. Sonny’s eyes kept pace with the bubbles as they ran swirling patterns down Rafael’s inner thighs, slipping over the half-hard swell of Rafael’s cock. 

Sonny swallowed, running long, gentle fingers over his own stomach, dipping below the waistband of his boxers as his own erection grew in kind, his dick aching at the sight of wet, warm Rafael all languid in the shower. He slid his boxers down and stepped out of them, kicking them across the tile floor of the bathroom with a flick of ankle. 

It must have been the motion that caught Rafael’s eye, because he looked up and saw Carisi, cock in hand, his pupils blown and his other hand running gentle lines across the panes of his stomach. The corner of his lips quirked up, and Sonny took half a step forward when Rafael shook his head, a tiny movement that Sonny might have missed if his attention hadn’t been so wholly consumed by Rafael. As it was, he stopped dead in his tracks and grinned, wolfish, leaning back against the edge of the door and spreading his legs. He watched Rafael look at him in the mirror, knowing that Rafael could see the way he dick lay heavy in his hands, that the light in the bathroom caught the small beads of precome already forming at the head. 

Rafael quirked an eyebrow and Sonny thought he heard a chuckle underneath the steady pour of water from the shower. Rafael ducked his head forward, rinsing the shampoo from his hair, and when he stood back up, he flipped it behind him with a move worthy of the Baywatch set. Sonny watched the way the water poured over his face, the rivulets pooling in the corners of his closed eyes and in the hollows of his clavicle. Sonny wanted to lick Rafael dry, but knew better than to move now that Rafael had seen him and told him, essentially, to stay put. 

Sonny stifled a moan as he watched one of Rafael’s hand trail over his chest, pinching at one nipple until it stood out, dark brown and pert under the hot water. Sonny pinched his own nipple and hissed in response, remember the thousands of times it had been Rafael’s fingers blurring the boundaries between pleasure and pain. Rafael’s hand continued downward, brushing over the skin of his inner thighs before wrapping a firm fist around his own cock, pumping slowly a few times before his thumb flicked out and added his own precome to the soap and warm water already slicking the way. He caught Sonny’s eye and held it, his face intense and his eyes on fire as he watched Sonny watch him, as he watched Sonny chew on his lower lip, watched his eyes roll back as Rafael began to speed up his pace. Sonny joined him, speeding up his own rhythm to try and match Rafael, finally unable to keep eye contact and his head dropped back against the door and he squeezed his cock near the base to back himself off. He wasn’t ready for the show to be over. 

When Sonny looked up again, Rafael had stopped, his eyebrows knit together in concern. Sonny smirked and half-shrugged, his eyes dipping down to Rafael’s cock in his hands. Rafael got the picture and began again, fucking slowly into his fist as his other hand disappeared behind him, and this time Sonny couldn’t stop the animal groan that escaped his mouth. His view was for shit, but he saw Rafael hinge forward at the hips and rest his forehead against the side of the shower, the water running over his the lines of his back and the curves of his ass. The geometries of a body Sonny wanted to spend the rest of this life and the next finding the equations for. 

Sonny didn’t have to see, though, to know. To know what it looked like as Rafael slipped the tip of one finger inside himself, sighing as though he’d been searching for that feeling all his life and was finally at home in it. He closed his eyes and saw a first, and then a second knuckle disappearing inside the soft stretch of Rafael’s hole, saw the way Rafael’s mouth would drop open in silent surrender as he crooked his fingers and stroked inwards, searching for that searing brush across his prostate. 

Sonny opened his eyes and sought Rafael’s in the mirror, almost choking on his tongue at the sight of Rafael, eyes still clenched shut as he ground down desperately, fucking against his own fingers as his cock moved mercilessly along his cock. The slick sound was loud enough that Sonny could hear it above the water, and his hips bucked in response, fucking furiously into his hand. 

He could see that the angle wasn’t good enough, that Rafael wasn’t able to hit the spots he was so desperately seeking, and Sonny longed to join him. But stronger than that urge was the possessive enjoyment he was getting out of watching, out of the sight of Rafael Barba, horny and desperate enough to fuck himself raw and open on his own fingers while his partner watched, chasing his own orgasm with rougher, quicker strokes. 

Rafael’s head rocketed up off his arms and he groaned, the sound long and loud as his eye opened and locked on Sonny’s. For a moment, it looked like he wasn’t sure where he was, like he was lost in that warm, heavy space right before an orgasm. But then his lips formed Sonny’s name, and even if Sonny couldn’t hear it, he could feel it echo through his bones like sound made manifest.

Sonny came in thick, heavy spurts over his stomach, one hand wrapped warmly around his balls as they pulsed through his orgasm, the other continuing slow, firm strokes until the sensation became too much and he stopped, his head heavy and his limbs seemingly detached from his body. 

From far away, he heard the shower shut off, and he jumped when he felt two strong hands wrap around his hip bones and the rough scratch of tongue running lines up his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down at dark, wet hair as Rafael cleaned the cooling ropes of come from his stomach. Sonny shivered, and draped his arms over Rafael’s shoulders as the man kissed his way up Sonny’s chest, a series of slow kisses tracing up his breastbone to his jaw, teeth closing gently over his pulse point. He lifted his chin slightly, allowing better access, and Rafael took advantage, claiming Sonny with lips and teeth and tongue until the tall man squirmed beneath him and blood began to swell his cock again. 

Rafael felt the press of Sonny’s length against his hip and glanced down, a bemused expression spreading across his face. Sonny shrugged and ducked his head, pressing his forehead into the still warm skin of Rafael’s shoulder. 

Rafael wrapped one of his hand in Sonny’s, using the other to flick off the bathroom light as he pulled the blonde behind him through the bedroom, pushing him to the bed and tossing his towel onto Sonny’s side of the room. He climbed on top of Sonny, straddling his hips and running light scratches down his chest. 

“Enjoy the show?” he asked, his voice thick from lust and lack of use.

“Always,” Sonny whispered, not trusting his voice not to break. “Not gonna lie, woulda loved the chance for a little audience participation.”

Rafael laughed and leaned forward, kissing Sonny deeply, tasting every inch of his mouth while Sonny moaned, the vibrations echoing through Rafael’s lips and into the primal parts of his brain. “I could’ve closed the curtains,” he teased. “But this is too much fun.”

“Fun’s just beginning,” Sonny replied, wrapping his arms around Rafael and flipping them until he was one top, his weight settled long and heavy between Rafael’s thighs. “My turn.”


End file.
